The present invention relates to holders for supporting a bottle containing a cosmetic while the user is applying the cosmetic; and more particularly to such holders which are adapted to hold the bottle of cosmetic against a leg or arm of the user.
Nail polish and other cosmetics come in bottles with a screw-on top that contains an integral brush for applying the cosmetic material. The user unscrews the top and uses the brush to apply the cosmetic to a specific anatomical feature, for example polish is applied by the brush to the nails of the user's hand or foot. The user periodically inserts the brush into the bottle so that the brush can carry the cosmetic from the bottle to the anatomical feature being treated. The bottle typically is placed on a table or other support while the brush is being used. However, there are times when the individual desires to apply the cosmetic in a location in which a table top or other stable, flat support surface for the bottle is not available.